iCan Be Fragile
by cameddie
Summary: Carly gets hurt badly by her ex-boyfriend. Sam and Freddie have to find a way to comfort her. Rated T for mention of rape and possible 3-way relationship. Cam, Seddie AND Creddie-people might like it.


**iWas Fragile**

**Rating: **T

**Fandom(s): **iCarly

**Shippings: **Not sure, but Cammers, Seddiers and Creddiers probably will like it.

**Main characters: **Freddie, Sam, Carly

**Summary: **In Carly's bedroom, Freddie comforts her after a failed relationship. When Sam enters, he ask her to help him. Heartwarming story

**Disclaimer: **iCarly isn't mine. It's Dance, I mean Dan's.

Normal typing = Freddie POV  
_Italic typing = Sam POV  
_**Bold typing = Carly POV**

I didn't like him. No, it's not because I was jealous. Yes, I was jealous, but that's not why I don't like him. Well, I never liked any guy who is dating Carly, but recently I started to respect them as best as I could, but this guy, I can't even respect him and the fact that Sam couldn't either proves that I'm not crazy out of jealousy. His name was Bryan. He was a jerk. To Spencer, to Sam, to me and even though she didn't see it, he was also a jerk to her. Why was she so blind? Something bad is gonna happen. I stood up and went to Carly's.

_I didn't like him and that was an understatement. I hate him. No, I'm not talking about Freddie. I dislike him, sometimes, but I never hated him. It never came even to mind. No, I'm talking about Bryan, Carly's boyfriend. Neither Freddie nor I liked him, but whatever we told Carly she wouldn't listen. She was poisoned by the Bryanator. She fell for his looks. He was a total jerk. If he wasn't Carly's boyfriend he would already be dead and probably I wouldn't even commit the murder. There was one person who hated him even more than I did, my other friend, Freddie. He was jealous, but Spencer and I could easily see that his hatred to him went way too far to shove it off to jealousy. No, it was different. He knew Bryan treated Carly badly and Freddie would never forgive himself if Bryan (or anyone) badly hurt Carly (or me for that matter). Sure, Freddie was in love with Carly and I pity him for not giving up this hopeless crush, but when Carly was in a relationship he acted like her big brother, who makes sure she won't get hurt. _

"_When I don't get her, she has to get at least someone good," he would say and I agreed with him that Bryan wasn't good. Now, he felt helpless, so did I. Why was she so blind? Some serious chiz is gonna happen. I stood up and went to Carly's_

**I hate him! I hate him so much! I ran away from his house as fast as I could. The local monsoon in Seattle didn't bother me at the time. I wanted to be home as soon as possible. I didn't care that I was soaked. I was ashamed. Sam and Freddie both warned me, but I didn't listen. I was stubborn. I listened to some random guy again instead of the two very people who knew be the best. Sure, Freddie was jealous, but even Sam disapproved Bryan. Heck, for once Freddie and Sam agreed with each other for once and I just forgot to listen to them. I was so blind. It was a matter of minutes before the Buzzwell Plaza appeared on the horizon. I ran even faster on my heels and got myself safe from the water in a couple of seconds. I ignored the yelling doorman and ran to the elevator as fast as possible. The elevator opened and brought me to the eighth floor. I opened the door and I cried in blind anger and sadness.**

"**Bryan's a jerk," I cried, before I opened my eyes. At the couch were the two very faces I didn't want to see at the moment, not counting Bryan. Ironically, I knew that the two very faces I didn't want to see belonged to the two very people I needed now more than ever. I ran upstairs just to avoid their gazes. Even though I knew better I was afraid to look into an 'I told you so'-face of either or both of them. I stormed into my room and I landed on my bed crying.**

_The whole seen we just saw left me baffled and of course I wasn't the only one. Freddie, next to me on the couch almost popped his eyes out. Freddie's gaze slowly went from the door to the staircase to me. I saw a tear in his eye. If there was one person who couldn't stand Carly crying it would be Freddie. _

"_Someone needs to talk to her," he said. 'So, you know what to do, now do it' I thought, but as soon as I thought it I had the miserable feeling he was referring to me._

"_Why me?" I asked._

"_Well, you're Carly's very best friend," he said. "If she wants to cry with anyone it would be with you,"_

"_Freddie," I said. I felt guilty. He thought that the bond between Carly and me was closer than Carly and himself. _

"_Sam, you're a woman," he said, not letting me say something. "You understand her,"_

"_Yeah, maybe," I said. "But you love her way more than I do, I think you should go,"_

"_But she'll yell at me," he answered after a long thinking._

"_She'll yell at me too," I answered truthfully, "but the difference is that you can and will take it. You have a talent to love people, Freddie, whether they love you back or not and I'm not only referring to Carly," I wondered if he got that last addition. _

"_Thanks Sam," he said with a smile. "I needed that,"_

I took a deep breath. I climbed up the stairs and I ran into Carly's room. I saw a pathetic heap of Carly sitting on her bed. She sat crawled in her covers with her head into her pillow.

"Carly?" I asked.

"Get out!" she yelled, as I expected. I grabbed the doorknob. No Freddie, this is not the time to chicken out. Instead I approached her. After countless years spending with girls I knew that most of the time they say the opposite they actually want, especially when they were upset.

"I won't," I say as calm as I could. Her stubbornness seemed to fade away immediately as I noticed that I didn't get any reply. Instead she sank down even further, like that was possible, and continued to sob her eyes dry. I hesitantly took a seat on her bed. "You don't want to talk about it, huh?" She shook her head, still crying. "You don't have to," I slowly started to caress her back. She seemed to calm at my touch.

"He hit me," Carly said. I knew that girls say the opposite of what they mean, but I didn't know it was also true when they say they don't want to talk about it. "He kicked me, then he almost used me," I felt the anger boiling in my blood, but soon I filled the place of anger with grief. "Please Freddie, come lie next to me,"

"But you almost got raped," Freddie said. "Wouldn't it summon traumatic experiences?"

"I trust you," Carly said. "And I need you. I know you're not going to use me. You love me too much for that," Sadly enough, this made me smile. She trusted me and she accepted my love, although she didn't return it. I did as she instructed and as soon she felt the pressure of my body slowly landing on her bed, she scooted to me and started to cuddle into me.

**I felt so safe in his arms. It was like nothing could ever happen with me when I was protected by my best friends. I told him I trusted him and nothing of it was a lie. I was still sad, but somehow I was glad that he was here and I was glad that I knew that he won't leave me for a while. He planted a soft kiss on my cheek, which made me smile. It was EXACTLY what I needed right then, right here, a soft kiss on the cheek. And don't ask me why, but I think he knew that. **

"**I'm sorry, Freddie," I said. "I should've listened to Sam and you,"**

"**Oh well," Freddie responded calmly, "love is blind,"**

"**So, maybe I'm a witch you don't really love," I started to get my humor back, a good sign.**

"**I guess I just have good eyes," he smiled. I dropped against his chest and tried to drift asleep.**

_I waited half an hour until I slowly walked upstairs. It has been very quiet, and boring, since Freddie had gone upstairs. Spencer wasn't home, so all I could do was watching television and I wasn't really in the mood for that, so I decided to check up on Freddie and Carly. I silently opened the door to Carly's room and I saw the two. Carly peacefully sleeping in Freddie's arms, who also seemed to be sleeping. I couldn't see his face though as it was pointed to Carly who seemed to be sleeping on the far side of him. I envied him for being so close to our mutual friend and I envied her to be loved so intense by someone. But I loved them both too much to envy them much. I pressed the doorknob down again, before I heard a male voice emerge from the bed._

"_Sam," Freddie said. "Come," I did as he said. Carefully I walked to the bed. _

"_How did you notice me?" I asked._

"_The closet," he answered dryly. I looked at the closet and realized that he must have seen me through the reflection of the glass door of it. "I kind of hoped you'd come along. She needs both her best friends and her bed is wide enough for the three of us," I felt a smile reaching my cheeks. I walked around the bed, kicked of my shoes and lay on the other side of Carly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her hair._

"_I'm here cupcake," I whispered in her ear, before kissing her cheek. I thought I noticed a smile, but I wasn't quite sure. At least I hoped she was smiling. We lay like that for a while. _

"_Hey Sam," I heard from the other side._

"_Yes Freddie," I said._

"_Thanks,"_

"Thanks for what?" I asked.

"_Everything. You know, giving me the chance to talk to her, coming to check up on us, coming to lie right here to help me comfort Carly, heck, I always thought you hated me."_

_I laughed a laugh I rarely laughed. It was the same laugh I laughed when Carly thought I was going to hit her when she kissed Freddie. I never felt so much compassion for a person other than Carly. _

"_I never hated you," I said. "I merely disliked you, sometimes."_

"Disliked?" Freddie asked. "As in past tense?"

"_Yeah," I said. "I saw how you cared about Carly, my best friend, and yeah, you make it quite impossible for me to keep disliking you,"_

"_Really?" Freddie asked and I smirked._

"Guys?" I heard from under my chest. I felt how she tried to turn her head to Sam. I slowly released her out of my tight grip. I saw that her eyes were still puffed red, but I also saw that she was smiling. "Thank you, guys," she smiled from me to Sam. We felt how she tried to struggled herself more free. Confused as we were we gave her some space, so she could lie on her back. "You are awesome. I love you both so much and I'm so glad to know once more that you both love me and…" she paused a moment. Sam and I looked at her eyes. She was crying again, but somehow I wasn't concerned as her smile and her eyes said that I didn't have to. She took my left hand and Sam's right one and brought them together on her own stomach, then she grabbed my right hand and Sam's left hand hold them tighter. "I'm also glad that you love each other. You know, the moments that you show that you do love each other make me love the two of you even more."

"But we don't…" I protested, but I trailed off in thoughts. Did she just say I love Sam. Nononono, I didn't love Sam. Sure, I didn't hate or despise her.

"You never hated each other," Carly said. "But of the three of us, I was the only one who knew. We are an odd threesome, because we truly love each other."

Sam took a deep breath. Suddenly she started to move carefully, succeeding in sitting on her knees. This way both Carly and I were also forced to change position and we decided to sit in the same fashion as our blonde friend did. We formed a closed circle with our arms, our hands touching the blanket. "It's true," Sam said. "Freddie, I do love you. In a certain way, in a lot of certain ways I love you. I'm not really sure, which ways I do, but I do. Even though I don't show it as much as I like, I still don't want you to change anything about yourself. I might be forgetful, but I'll never forget you. You're loving, caring and a very great friend where every person in the world would be lucky to just know you. Please, ignore the mean stuff I ever said to you, because they're not true. You know I never really had a loving mother, so you and Carly were the very persons who taught me what love was," appreciative I carefully squeezed Sam's hand. I was touched. I never thought that behind all the rough and tough hid a very fragile, wise and sensitive girl. She looked at Carly. "Carly, I love you too. You know that. But I think it's important to say that once in a while. I know I'm not an easy friend to keep in control, but I'm grateful you never give up on me," Carly smiled through her tears, probably as much as I did. I gulped and cleared my throat. Now it's my turn to tell _**my**_ two girls how much I love them. It would be difficult, because I really loved them very deeply. I took a deep breath. I thought about Sam's confession first, before I said something.

"Love is such a weird thing," I said. "It's the very first thing we need and the very last thing we understand. But yeah, I know I love you both. Sam, you hurt me a lot when you did, but that wasn't just because you were mean, well, not most of the times. It was because I loved you. I thought you really meant it when you said 'Nobody will ever love you'. Well, that was kind of mean, but it was extra painful, because I got hurt by someone I truly love. And when people say you can only get hurt by people you really love, they are right. But you hurting didn't make me love you any less. I still had the weird urge to protect you whenever you needed it. Not that you can't handle yourself, but I had to be always there for you, cause I'd never forgive myself if you get hurt badly and Carly, you know I love you. I am in love with you. I was jealous at Bryan, but I was far more concerned than jealous. If you'll ever find a guy that'll treat you as you deserve it I won't stand you in the way. I love you enough to stay, but I love you too much to don't let you go when you really want to. But I'll always watch over you and I'll always be there with my arms open wide to catch you."

"Freddie, Sam is right," Carly said. "But she was also wrong. She said we taught her love, but actually you did that all of your own. When I first met you I didn't love you, simply because I couldn't. I still had to learn what true love was. You showed me and together we showed Sam. I've always rejected you, but you never even thought to leave my side. I've always paraded with my boyfriends in front of you, but you never ceased to catch me when they dumped me harshly," she smiled at me even wider. "And when I yell at you to leave, you do exactly the same. You know me even better than I know myself and that's why I love you, Freddie. And whoever the girl may be you end up with, she must be the luckiest girl in the world. I don't deserve such a good friend like you, Freddie, but thanks anyways, and Sam, I love you and ever since I realize that, I more and more love the moments we get into trouble together. Life could never be as beautiful as with you. You give life an extra color to both Freddie and me. I love the way you always manage to keep the mood up whatever the situation is. If I ever get in jail, I'm glad to know that I probably won't be alone," she smiled.

**I was relieved. We all said each other what we thought about each other and that we loved each other. Despite I didn't forget why I was home in the first place. This must be one of the happiest, most beautiful moments I've ever experienced. Sam and Freddie both comforted me the best way they knew. I just couldn't make up where, when and why I deserved such good friends. There's something to say about someone who has friends who cares so much about her, I quoted Mrs. Peeloff in my mind. And they did. They did care about me and they did care about each other. I was so glad, I almost forget I started to the evening so sad, so broken and so fragile. The last words of my thought brought me a sudden urge to sing. Still connected to my best friends through my hands I raised my voice.**

"**I can be fragile, I can break in two," I sang and I looked at Freddie. He immediately knew the song I was singing, but he let me sing the first couplet, because it was so applicable at the moment. I looked at Sam and she also seemed to know the song as her face suddenly changed in a mysterious emotion. "But I can be swept up, by you," I looked from Sam's eyes to Freddie's. "And when I get frightened you'll always be," I softly leaned closer to the middle so I hang on the necks of my two best friend as I lay my head on the male one, while the female one lay her head on his vacant one. "A place of quiet to calm me," I sang, but to my surprise Sam sang the last line along with me.**

"**And if you feel my love just let it show," we sang altogether, all in a very soft, calm voice. We just sat there side by side singing. Sam and I had an arm wrapper around Freddie's waist and our head crooked against his shoulder. We gazed through the open window of my room to the stars what seemed to be our public for tonight, besides us. "And if you want my heart, just let me know, cause you are meant for me," Sam and I squeezed our hands at the last line and we both planted a kiss on Freddie's nearest shoulder. We kept repeating the last line as we lay down. Sam and I released our hand holding Freddie and laid them beside us, but the hands linking Sam and me kept intertwined. I still rested my head on his shoulder, while Sam decided to put her a little bit lower on his chest. Our intertwined hands landed on his low stomach. "Cause you are meant for me,"**

**THE END**

_**Author's Note: Okay, here's the plan. I'll put this fic in the Cam section the first week, then I put it in the Seddie section the second week and then I place it permanently in the Creddie section (I can't help my favoritism :D). I hope all you shippers liked it, even though I didn't experience it as one of my best fics.**_


End file.
